<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Man by ChokolatteJedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605513">A Good Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi'>ChokolatteJedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galen was a loving husband, and a doting father, but he was not a good man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galen was a loving husband, and a doting father, but he was not a good man. He had been a willing member of the Imperial Science Corps, and had only left because of Lyra's ideals. He had returned to Krennic to protect Jyn, but he did his job better than his cover dictated, because, deep down, he still enjoyed the science.</p>
<p>Even programming in the flaw was more an act of defiance than due to Lyra's beliefs about the Empire. And now, in the midst of doing something others would consider good, he was still a bastard.</p>
<p>Saw Gurrera had been a paranoid maniac back on Lah'mu, and the reports coming in about his guerilla fighters had done nothing to dispel that image. Galen was well aware that Bodhi — the pilot he had befriended, converted, reassured, promised — was not going to enjoy his stay in Saw's company.</p>
<p>He should feel bad about that, that he was sending this young man to a horrible fate to serve his own means. A good man would probably feel bad about that. Galen felt nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>